Quiero ser tu novio
by Mari sweet16
Summary: Rigby y Eileen, sienten algo mutuamente, que podría llevarlos a su siguiente fase de su vida. Song- fics Rigleen y dos Mordaret.
1. Quiero ser tu novio

_**Hola, escuchar esta canción me hizo pensar en el capitulo "Plantado en el altar", cuando Rigby le confiesa a Mordecai de que Eileen y él están saliendo (que a mi me dejo impactada por lo que dijo, SALIENDO, HACE MESES, BRAZALETE DE PAREJA… Conciencia: tranquila).**_

 _ **Canción: Boyfriend de Big Time Rush.**_

 _ **Pareja: Rigleen.**_

 _ **Nota: antes de leer, si quieren escuchar la canción por mientras leen, ponen la que cantan solo los de la banda, no la versión Snoop Dogg.**_

 _ **Disfruten.**_

* * *

 **Rigby narra…**

La veo sola y decido acercarme a ella, me siento a su lado y le digo…

-¿Alguna vez, has tenido esa sensación, de que estas atraído por alguien?-

-Si, pero ¿Porqué la pregunta?- dice ella tratando de descubrir lo que dije.

-Todos los días, te veo sola por tu cuenta, no puedo creer que estés sola- le digo algo sonrojado- eres muy hermosa como para tener novio-

-Supongo que escuchas a Margarita diciendo, que busco novio- me responde.

-Dame tiempo- le digo sin pensar.

-¿Qué?- pregunta desconcertada.

-Para demostrarte lo que siento- digo.

-Me asusta un poco- dice ella y yo la tomo de las manos.

-No debes estar asustada, pon tu confianza en mi- digo.

Ella sonríe tímidamente.

-Pero…-

-No vale la pena discutir- le digo.

-No… no sé qué decir- dice ella.

-Te daré tiempo para que encuentres las palabras- le digo con seguridad.

-No será algo que has escuchado- dice ella.

-No sé qué tipo de chico es él qué prefieres- digo algo preocupado.

-Tú no te preocupes, solo tienes que ser tu mismo- dice ella con una sonriss y sonrojada- porqué tu mereces el amor que tengo-

-No puedes discutir eso, porque yo también tengo el amor que mereces- dicho edto la abrazo bien fuerte- te lo demostraré-

No la dejo contestar porque le doy un suave beso en sus labios y saben bien.

-No te asustes- le digo.

-Estoy segura a tu lado- me responde ella.

-Tu sabes que estoy para ti- digo- si me dices donde, yo estaré esperandote-

-Enserio- dice ella.

-Estaré para ti, siempre- digo- no te asustes, pon tu confianza en mi-

-Ya las tengo- dice ella.

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertado.

-Las palabras- dice ella- desde que te conocí, sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ti, mi timidez no dejo desmostrarte lo que sentía y…- pongo un dedo en sus labios.

-No vale la pena discutir- le digo.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres- me pregunta aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

-Quiero ser tu novio- es un gran anhelo, que deseo en este mundo…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, les gusto, eso espero, dejen reviews.

Saludos.


	2. Cuento contigo

_**Hola, si se que era solo un cap, pero decidí hacerlo con otra canción que amo y que es romántica, igual Rigleen...**_

 _ **Canción: Count on you (Cuenta conmigo) de Big Time Rush ft. Jordin Sparks.**_

 _ **Está vez Eileen narra.**_

 _ **Disfruten...**_

* * *

-Rigby, Estoy a punto de darte mi corazón- digo- tengo miedo.

-No tepreocupes- dice él- yo también cuento contigo y sabes, quiero que recuerdes esto: nunca me he estado enamorado antes...

-Yo tampoco- le confiezo- Así que tienes que ir lento conmigo-

He oído, que el amor es peligroso.

Y que una vez que caes nunca tienes suficiente.

-La idea de dejarte- dice Rigby asustandome- no es tan fácil para mí-

-Prometeme esto, no me lastimes- le digo aferrandome a él.

-No te lastimaré, pero no me abandones- jamás haría eso.

-No me hagas arrepentirme- le digo- ¿puedo contar contigo?-

-Cuenta conmigo, y yo estoy contando contigo- me dice él.

-Entiendo, he estado aquí antes- le digo-Creo que finalmente encontré a alguien a quien puedo adorar.

Me pongo roja, al igual que él, esto es nuevo para ambos.

-Pero no pasaste mi prueba- dice él.

-Tengo que conocerla mejor- digo.

-Vi que no era el único- dice él.

-Pero estoy dispuesta a poner mi confianza en ti...- digo.

-Nena podrías poner tu confianza en mi- dice él, suena seguro.

¿Como contar hasta 3?- digo.

-Puedes contar conmigo- dice él.

Y nunca vas a ver...

-Cualquier cosa que esté haciendo, niña lo dejo- dice él- Porque tu eres la única a quien le doy mi corazón-

Jamás creí escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, pero es real.

-Pero tengo que ser el único- dice-Nena estoy contando contigo-

-Recuerda que estoy a punto de darte mi corazón- digo- así que recuerda esto: Nunca he estado enamorada antes, debes ir lento conmigo-

-Te amo, y haré lo que sea correcto- dice él.

-Por favor, no quiero que nadie se entere- le digo- no me siento segura-

-Lo haré hasta cuando estés segura- dice- pero recuerda, yo también cuento contigo-

-Cuento contigo- se que él cuidará bien de él...

* * *

 ** _Si, se que quedó corto, pero las palabras y partes se repetían que les pareció, creo que después de haber visto "Plantado en el altar", me volvió loca al saber de que Rigby y Eileen están saliendo._**

 ** _Saludos._**


	3. Paralizado

Hola, esta es otra de mis canciones favoritas, Paralyzed, para el siguiente capittulo será Mordaret, ya tengo la canción para el Mordaret (Es mi pareja favorita ).

Narra Rigby...

Canción: Paralyzed.

* * *

-Aun me acuerdo el día que te conocí- le digo a mi lado.

-Enserio- dice ella.

-Tu, caminaste por la cafetería en la tarde, un viernes, te vi por primera vez y me dejaste paralizado- le digo.

Y no se me olvida, no encontraba como decirle algo.

-Yo me puse nerviosa cuando te conocí- dice ella.

Yo siempre supe que ella estaba enamorada de mi, y yo por mi interior me gusta mucho, y espero que esto entre nosotros valla bien.

-Nunca fui como esos chicos, que tienen mejores líneas y expresiones a la hora de hablarte- le confesó.

-El tiempo se detenía y mis manos no paraban de temblar cuando estamos juntos- dice ella.

-Tu ni siquiera sabes como me sentía contigo- ella debía daberlo- trate de hablarte pero me hacias tartamudear-

-Yo casi no respiraba, porque me congelaba por dentro- dice ella.

-Yo trataba de moverme, pero estaba atrapado en mi zapatos- le digo.

-Te veía caminar y pasabas a mi lado y me ponías nerviosa- me dice.

-Ni siquiera podía hablarte, porque mis palabras no llegaban a mi mente- le digo- si pudiera haber hecho un movimiento si hubiera tenido las agalllas, pero no, estaba paralizado-

-Y ahora me di cuenta, de que es un error dejar que algo bueno se aleje, tuve mucho tiempo para mirar hacia atrás- dice Eileen con su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Yo lo único que lamentaba era no decirte lo que estaba pasando- le digo.

-Pasaba el tiempo y nunca dejaba de pensar en ti- dice Eileen.

-Si hubiera antes tenido la oportunidad, de no haberme quedado paralizado, por ti- le digo.

-Ese viernes por la tarde mágico, que te conocí en la cafetería- me dice.

-Trate de decirte algo, pero me hacias tartamudear y me dejaste paralizado- le digo.

-Las palabras a mi tampoco me llegaban a la mente- dice.

-Tu me dejas paralizado- es la verdad es la única chica que me hace sentir cosas.

* * *

Como dije el próximo será Mordaret y creo que habrá otro.

Saludos


	4. Enamorado otra vez (Mordaret)

**_Hola como les dije este va a ser Mordaret._**

 ** _Canción:_ ** All Over Again, Big Time Rush.

 ** _Narra Mordecai._**

 _ **Disfruten...**_

* * *

Todavía tiene esa mirada que me pone en marcha, y no puedo hacer nada.

-Aun conservo esos sentimientos que son nuestros- le digo.

-Los mios dicen que no te deje ir- me sigue el juego.

-Es la verdad- digo.

-Yo no te dejaré ir- me dice.

Me acuerdo que ella fue quién pido que terminaramos.

-Tu me pediste que terminaramos- le digo algo triste.

-Y tu me dijiste que se acabo todo- dice ella también triste.

-Pero no ah terminado realmente- le digo- es como si me estuviera enamorando otra vez-

-Por primera vez y se siente bien- dice ella abrazandome.

-Amor a primera vista, ¿sabes como me siento?- le cuestiono.

-¿Como?- me dice.

-Como hacia a la izquierda, hacia a la derecha,hacia atrás y hacia un lado, por todos lados, porque el amor es algo hermoso- le digo- está noche-

-Yo se que trataste de no enfrentar la verdad- es muy cierto, me costo entender, ella me conoce muy bien.

-Pero nadie puede amarme como tu lo haces- digo.

-Tu amor es estático, y me atrae- dice.

-¿Como una canción cuando empieza?- le pregunto.

Ella solo suelta una pequeña risita.

-Sip- responde- eso no quiero terminar-

-Tu me tomas el control- le digo- y te digo que estoy listo para empezar otra vez-

-Yo también estoy lista- me dice- es algo que me hiciste que me detiene-

-Tu también hiciste lo mismo- digo- ¿hay algo que te impide salir hacia delante?-

-No- responde- es el momento en el que veo-

-Se que estarás a mi lado- agarro su mano- ya lo tengo resuelto-

-Me enamoraste otra vez- me dice.

-Y se siente bien- digo.

-Amor a primera vista- dice ella- y ya sabes como siento-

-Hacia a la izquierda, hacia a la derecha,hacia atrás y hacia un lado, esta noche- le digo- Tu me enamoraste de nuevo-

Es la verdad, es la mujer que me hace feliz, no me importan lo que digan, es a quién amo y me enamoro de nuevo...

* * *

 ** _Bueno que les pareció, ¿les gustó? eso espero, el otro cap Mordaret aun no se cuando pero ya lo tengo planeado._**

 ** _Saludos :)_**


	5. Chica eres increíble

Hola, el titulo es algo diferente en ingles, así se llama en español, su titulo en ingles "Amazing".

Rigby narra...

Canción: Amazing- Big Time Rush.

Disfruten...

* * *

Se ve bien en vestido, incluso mejor en mi sudadera.

-Que tal si paseamos un rato- le digo.

-Está bien- me dice ella y se sube.

Mi coche es un desastre, pero ella no le importa.

-Nunca te quejas de nada que haga-digo.

-Incluso cuando estas fuera toda la noche- dice.

-Ni cuando duermo todo el día, y eso es bien- digo.

-Sabes que estoy cayendo rápido- duigo.

-Sé que nunca voy a dejar que se vaya- dice ella.

Cantando oh sí me encanta eso, -La forma en que me haces sentir- digo- es unica-

Cantando oh sí ella es tan rad, esto es irreal

Y todo el mundo...

-Yo nunca había visto a una chica que me hace loco bebé- porque ella es increíble

-Me gusta el espectáculo, porque estoy pidiendo atención- dice.

-Ya sabes que tienes la parte- digo- vive en el ahora, a pesar de que no es para siempre-

-Así que ir a tomar un arco- dice-te has ganado mi corazón-

-Sbes estoy cayendo rápido- digo con una sonrisa.

-Sé que nunca voy a dejar que se vaya- dice.

Cantando oh sí

-Me encanta eso, la forma en que me hace sentir- dice.

Cantando oh sí ella es tan rad, esto es irreal.

Y todo el mundo que yo nunca había visto a una chica que me hace loco bebé

Chica eres increíble.

-Ahora bebé me escucha, usted es más que todo lo que necesito cuando estás a mi lado- le digo tomando su mano.

-Debo estar bajo un hechizo- dice.

-Yo necesito a la niña si no podía decirle, que ilumina mi vida, tu lo haces- le digo y la abrazo.

Cantando oh sí me encanta eso...

-Me haces sentir de una forma tan especial- le digo.

Cantando oh sí ella es tan rad, esto es irreal.

-Y todo el mundo sabe que yo nunca había visto a una chica que me hace loco bebé- le digo.

-Oh sí me encanta eso, la forma en que me hace sentir-

-Tu como me ves- dice- ¿De que forma?-

-Chica tu eres increíble- yo nunca había visto a una chica que me hace sentir cosas que creí irreal...

* * *

Para aclarar algo, digamos que Rigby tenía auto en este capitulo, yo se que no, pero en la canción eso aparece.

¿Le gusto?, eso espero.

Saludos.


	6. Encantado de haberte conocido

**_Hola, hoy no será una canción de Big Time Rush, este es de mi otro grupo musical favorito, Owl City._**

 ** _Canción:_** _Enchanted_ _-_ _Owl_ _C_ _ity_ _._

* * *

 ** _Narrado por_ _Rigby_ _..._**

-Allí estaba yo otra vez aquella noche, forzando risas y fingiendo sonrisas, cuando te volví a ver ese viernes- digo.

-En el mismo cansado y solitario lugar- dice Eileen.

Paredes con falta de sinceridad.

-Ojos caídos y la soledad- dice.

-Desaparecieron cuando vi tu cara- digo y ella sonrie.

Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue encantador haberla conocido.

-Tus ojos susurraron "¿Nos conocíamos"?- dice ella.

-Cruzaron la habitación, tu silueta, empezaste a hacer su camino hacia mi- digo.

-La divertida conversación empieza, contando todas tus observaciones rápidas- dice.

-Como pasar notas en secreto- digo.

-Todo lo que le puedo decir es que fue encantador conocerte- dice.

-Yo estuve tan encantado de conocerte también- digo.

-La noche es chispeante, no hay que dejarla pasar- dice.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo resuelto- digo y la abrazo- me sonrojado durante el camino a casa-

Me pasaré preguntando me toda la vida, si ella sabe  
Que estoy encantado de haberla conocido.

-Hubo una pregunta persistente que me mantuvo despierto- digo- a las 2 de la mañana, ¿quien te gustaba?-

-Tuviste es pregunta que te desvelo toda una noche- dice ella, creo que no se lo tomo muy enserio.

-Ahora ando dando vueltas de un lado para otro- digo.

-Yo hubiera deseado que estuvieras en mi puerta, que cuando abriera me dijieras, "Hey Estuve encantado de conocerte"- dice ella.  
Oh Eileen yo estuve tan encantado de conocerte también...

La noche es chispeante, no hay que dejarla pasar.

Me sonrojado durante el camino a casa, no se imagina las vergüenzas que paso con Mordecai.

Me pasaré preguntando me toda la vida, si ella sabe  
Que estoy encantado de haberla conocido.

-Estoy rezando, porque es solo fue la primera página- digo.

-Que no fuera donde la historia acaba- dice.

-Mis pensamientos a cada rato gritan tu nombre- digo- y cada vez que lo hacen sonrió al recordarte-

-Los míos igual, hasta que te vuelva a ver- dice abrazando me.

-Estás son las palabras que contuve, mientras me iba precipitadamente- digo- fue encantador haberte conocido-

Ella sonríe, pero se preocupa.

-Por favor, no te enamores de nadie más- dice ella casi llorando.

-No te voy a dejar sola- digo-

-Por favor, no tengas a nadie esperando por ti- no es la única que tiene miedo- por favor, no te enamores de nadie más-

-Por favor, no tengas a nadie esperando por ti- me dice.

-La noche es chispeante, no hay que dejarla pasar- digo y la beso.

-Me sonrojado durante el camino a casa- dice ella un poco roja.

-Me pasaré preguntando me toda la vida, si tu lo sabías- digo.

-La noche es impecable, no la dejes pasar- dice ella.

\- Estoy impactado, ¿quieres bailar?- digo y ella se acerca a mi lado y bailamos cerca del otro- no quiero bailar solo-

-Eileen, voy a pasar toda mi vida preguntándome si sabías que estuve encantado de conocerte también-

-Nunca antes había estado enamorado de alguien- digo también.

-Yo nunca tuve a alguien esperando por mí- dice Eileen.

-Porque eras todos mis sueños hechos realidad- digo- solo deseaba que supieras, Eileen estuve enamorado de ti-

Ella es mi único sueño y la persona que amo...


	7. Todo cambio

**Hola, he decidido que este fanfic va a tener 10 capitulos y un especial navideño esta vez es una mezcla entre la canción y partes del capitulo "The Eileen Plan", no lo pude ver todo ni en español, pero si vi 4 minutos del capitulo.**

 ** _Canción:_ _Todo Cambio -_ _Camila_ _._**  
 ** _Capitulo:_ _The_ _Eileen_ _Plan._**

* * *

 ** _Narrado por_ _Rigby_ _..._**  
Los dos juntos en la playa, su mano junto la mia, el día en que la conocí todo cambio.  
-Todo cambio cuando te vi de blanco y negro a color me converti- le digo a Eileen.

-Cambiaste, quisiste impresionarme cuando volviste a la preparatoria- dice.

No se me olvida, su lista decía que quería casarse con alguien inteligente.

-Si, y fue tan facil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba- digo.

Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada- dice ella- todo temblo dentro de mi-

-El universo escribio que fueras para mi- digo escribiendo nuestros nombres en la arena.

-Y fue tan facil quererte tanto  
algo que no imaginaba- dice- fue perderme en tu amor-

-Simplemente paso y ahora todo tuyo ya soy- digo.

-Ahora estamos juntos, el uno para el otro- dice ella recostandose en mi hombro.

-Antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor- le digo- tengo que decirte algo-

-¿Que?- dice ella curiosa.

-Que eres el amor de mi vida- digo.

-Antes que te ame mas escucha por favor- dice ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué debo escuchar de tus hermosas palabras?- digo con una sonrisa y ella se sonroja.

-Dejame decir de que todo te di- dice ella.

-Y no desaprovecharé nada- digo.

-Y no hay como explicar- dice ella- pero menos dudar, simplemente asi lo senti-

-Me sorprendio todo de ti, eres muy inteligente y también muy divertida-

-De blanco y negro a color me converti- dice ella.

-Se que no es facil decir te amo- digo.

Cuando le dije lo que sentía, fue muy difícil confesarle.

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba- dice ella, yo me sorprendo- pero asi es el amor-

-Si, y ahora somos nosotros dos- digo- soy todo tuyo-

-Eres el amor de mi vida- dice ella sobre mi hombro.  
-Antes que te ame mas escucha por favor- digo- dejame decir de que todo te di-

-Y no hay como explicar, pero menos dudar- dice.

-Simplemente asi lo senti- digo- cuando te vi-

-Todo cambio...- dice ella y yo completo la frase.

-Cuando te vi...- digo abrazandola.

Todo cambio junto a ella, es la única que me hace ver las cosas de otro modo...

* * *

 **Bueno quedo corto pero la canción es así y las palabras se repiten, pero es hermosa, el próximo va a ser Mordaret .**

 **Saludos ツ**


	8. Perderte de Nuevo(Mordaret)

**Hola como dije este cap es Mordaret, este esta basado en el capitulo "Just Friends".**

 ** _Canción:_** _Perderte de nuevo -_ _Camila._

 ** _Capitulo:_** _Just_ _Friends **.**_

* * *

Estaba con Margarita, salimos del restaurante chino, en donde ese loco chef dijo lo que pasaría si seguimos juntos.

-Esto fue algo muy raro- dice ella- creo que cuando me fui, todo cambio-

-en ese momento,ya había desilusión- digo.

-También dolor y resignación- dice ella.

-El tiempo supo esperar- digo- y así te deje de amar, pero te quiero como amiga-

-No había mas que decir- dice ella- se que me fui dos años y había llegado el fin-

-Hacia 2 años ya que no te encontraba- digo.

-Estaba aprendiendo como vivir- dice.

-Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi otra vez- digo- con la mirada desesperada-

-Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte- dice- después de tanto tiempo y sabiendo que tenías novia-

-Sufrí tanto tiempo por ti- digo.

-Hasta mirarte nuevamente, me sentí bien- dice.

-Y saber que te irías sin mi- digo.

-Y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte- dice- volver a creer en los dos-

Basto mirarte...

-Sentí tanta confusión- dice.

-Al verte tan fría- digo-Así fue que comprendí mal, creí que tu no eras para mi-

Estaba aprendiendo como vivir

-Ya de ti me olvidaba, hasta cuando te vi de nuevo- dice ella.

Con la mirada que me desespera.

-Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte- digo- sufrí tanto tiempo por ti, hasta mirarte, que me hizo recuperar te-

-Y saber que me iría sin ti- dice ella.

-Y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte- digo- volver a creer en los dos-

-Basto mirarte- dice.

-Volver amarte- digo sin pensar.

-Para perderte de nuevo- dice ella un poco triste.

Siento que a veces que estuve con CJ, perdí a Margarita.

* * *

 **Bueno, las canciones de Camila son emotivas pero muy cortas, en fin quedan solo dos capitulos Rigleen, tengo que ver un capitulo que parece que tiene Rigleen y parece bueno.**

 **Saludos**


	9. Pon tu confianza en mi

Hola, este capitulo no es un song- fic, simplemente es un one- shot basado en el capitulo "Snow Tubing"

Avertencia: abran spoilers del capitulo.

Disfruten...

* * *

-Lista Eileen- dice Rigby preparando se para lanzarse.

Pero Eileen sale corriendo, Rigby le dice que se espere, pero ella lo ignora, para un poco para poder recuperar el aire.

-Eileen espera- ella no le hace caso.

-Se me olvido mi pañuelo en la silla- inventa Eileen.

-Eileen, ¿nos esque lo llevas en el bolsillo?- dice Rigby notando algo en el bolsillo de Eileen.

-Aaah, era otro- miente Eileen.

-Es muy importante- dice Rigby.

-Ve sin mi- dice ella.

-Pero porque, podemos hacerlo juntos- el la abraza.

-Yo… no puedo- dice ella asustada.

-Pero ¿porqué?- le dice Rigby desconcertado.

-Porque tengo miedo- confieza Eileen

-Miedo de deslizarte por la nieve- dice Rigby desconcertado.

-Si- le responde.

-Pero porqué- dijo Rigby aun sin enteder.

-Por esto- dice mostrando le la cicatriz del brazo.

-Eileen, que te paso- dice Rigby preocupado.

-Pues de bebé me deslice con mi papá, y nos caímos muy horrible dejando me una marca- confiesa Eileen.

-Porqué no nos dijiste antes?- pregunta Rigby.

-Porque no quería arruinarles el día, querían que lo pasaramos juntos, y para mi, seguro se iban a reir cuando les dijera- dice Eileen con la cabeza baja.

-Y no volviste a intentarlo- dice Rigby.

-Tu crees que si lo hubiera intentado no tuviera miedo ahora- dice Eileen.

-Si tienes razón- dice Rigby- y si lo intentas-

-Hay Rigby no lo se, disfruta lo, pero creo que nunca superare mi miedo- dice desanimada.

-Sin ti no lo haré- dice Rigby.

-No Rigby ve tranquilo- dice Eileen.

-Una cosa de ser pareja es siempre estar ayudar a esa persona especial para ti- agarra la mano de Eileen- te ayudaré a superar tu miedo-

-Lo harías, por mi- dice algo roja.

-Haría lo que sea por ti- le dice con una sonrisa sincera.

-Pero si nos caemos o si…- es interrumpida por Rigby.

-No pienses lo peor, no nos pasará nada, yo estaré a tu lado- la abraza.

-Tienes razón, no debo temer a nada- suspira algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila estaré a tu lado- dice abrazando la.

Rigby y Eileen hacen fila esperando su turno nuevamente, Eileen seguía muy nerviosa, Rugby trataba de calmarla, pero era un caso perdido, Eileen es algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, mira nos toca- dice abrazando la- y no huyas esta vez-

-Ok- dice muy nerviosa.

-Ven, te tengo en mis brazos, vas a estar bien- dice Rigby.

Eileen se sienta con él y Rigby la abraza bien fuerte.

-Siento seguridad en tus brazos- dice Eileen, pero ese momento fue interrumpido por...

-Atención estimados clientes, les queremos avisar que cerraremos el lugar en 5 minutos, buenas tardes- dice una mujer en el megafono.

-Vamos Eileen, ahora o nunca- se tiran.

-AAAAAAAHH- gritaba Eileen abrazando bien fuerte.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí- la abraza más fuerte.

-Me voy a caer- dice casi llorando.

-No te vas a caer, no si estas en mis brazos- le asegura Rigby.

Eileen no suelta de ningún modo a Rigby.

-Tranquila ya vamos a llegar- dice Rigby tratando de consolarla.

-Me voy a caer- sigue gritando Eileen.

-Que no- siguen discutiendo los dos.

Eileen esperaba lo peor, pero Rigby buscaba tranquilizarla diciendo le que no les iba a pasar nada.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Eileen seguía aferrada a Rigby, seguro le dejo marcas de sus uñas.

-Si Eileen, tranquila- Eileen empezaba a abrir los ojos y vio que ya habían llegado.

-¿Ya?, o estamos muertos- dice Eileen alterada.

-Wow, porque no te calmas, ya llegamos, no todo esta en tragedia- Rigby solo se reía por dentro de ver las expresiones de su novia.

-¿Eso fue todo?- dice Eileen.

-Si- Rigby se paro y ayudo a Eileen a levantarse.

-Me prometes algo- dice Eileen.

-Claro- Rigby haría lo que sea por Eileen.

-No le dirás a Mordecai y a Margarita lo que paso y el miedo- Eileen confía mucho en Rigby.

-No te preocupes nadie lo sabrá, solo entre tu y yo- dice Rigby abrazando la.

-Bien y creo que el miedo ya esta superado- dice contenta.

-Eso es bueno- dice Rigby feliz.

-¿Y bien que les parecio?- llegan Mordecai y Margarita.

-Fue genial- responde Rigby.

-¿Y tu que dices Eileen?- le pregunta Margarita.

-Divertido- dice Eileen feliz.

-Bien vamos- dice Mordecai.

-Siempre puedo contar contigo- dice Eileen abrazando a Rigby.

-Solo tienes que poner tu confianza en mi- dice Rigby.

* * *

Bueno el 25 subiré el capitulo final (el especial navideño).

Un año aquí yay :)

Saludos


	10. Especial Navideño (Mordaret y Rigleen)

**_Hola, primero antes de todo una muy Feliz Navidad para todos._**

 ** _Disfruten…_**

* * *

La Navidad, tiempo de paz, amor y unión...

La navidad del año pasado fue casi un desastre

Margarita volvio, la relación de Mordecai y CJ estuvo en peligro (aunque ya terminaron)

Apesar de eso el año estuvo alocado, Musculoso y Starla se casaron, Rigby y Eileen salen, Cj y Mordecai terminaron.

Para terminar el año, los cuatro amigos (Mordecai, Margarita, Rigby y Eileen), se reunirían en la casa de Eileen.

-Bien esta vez las cosas estarán mejor- Eileen aseguraba eso desde hace tiempo.

-No te preocupes, no pasará lo mismo, ja ja fue épico- decía Rigby ayudando la.

-Pues no lo se- Eileen no opina igual que Rigby pero ella ama su forma de pensar.

-Bien chicos ya traje las sodas- Margarita entraba a la sala con las sodas para brindar.

-Guao los años se van volando- Eileen recordaba muchas cosas de que han pasado.

-Si, cada vez más y más rápido- dice Rigby.

-Creo que me siento mejor ahora- decía Mordecai.

-¿Porqué?- pregunta Margarita.

-No lo se, me siento relajado- decía Mordecai, tal vez sea por no tener a la nube cerca y celosa.

-Me alegra poder estar esta navidad con mis amigos, es de lo mejor- dice Eileen abrazando los.

-A nosotros también Eileen- dice Margarita.

-Y con tu novio- Mordecai aprovechaba molestar a Rigby ahora con su nueva novia.

-Pues si, ah sido genial estos meses- abraza a Rigby.

-Para mi también lo han sido- corresponde Rigby.

Ambos han cambiado con ayuda del otro, se aman con el alma.

-Se nota el cambio que han tenido- Margarita esta feliz por su amiga.

Ella también desea ser feliz con alguien, ella aun quiere a Mordecai pero respecta su decisión.

-Bien, quien quiere empezar- Eileen le da las sodas a cada uno de ellos.

-Bien, yo empiezo- dice Margarita- quiero dar gracias por estar con mis amigos un año más celebrando la navidad-

-Yo quiero brindar, por nuestra amistad y por mi relación con Rigby- lo abraza.

-Yo por estar junto Eileen como pareja y por mis amigos y por estar otro año en el trabajo, jamás creí que seguiría en el parque pero bueno, soy genial- decía Rigby orgulloso.

-¿Y tú Mordecai?- pregunta Margarita.

-Por la amistad y por el trabajo- levantan los cuatro las latas- salud-

-Salud- dicen los otros tres.

Después de haberse tomado la soda, a Eileen se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye Rigby me ayudarías a traer el pastel- Eileen quería que Mordecai y Margarita hablarán.

-Bien- se para y va con Eileen a la cocina.

Entre Mordecai y Margarita hay un gran silencio.

-Oye...- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, te interrumpí, di vos- Margarita estaba algo sonrojada.

-Mejor vos, primero las damas- dice Mordecai caballeroso.

-Bien, solo estoy feliz que seamos amigos, pero tu crees que no llegaremos a ser algo más, aunque ya sabemos que pasará- no olvidar aquella vez que salieron y el chef loco les mostro el futuro.

-Pues no se, creo que CJ era genial, pero muy celosa, ahora solo quiero escuchar mi corazón en lugar de mi cabeza- Margarita se sintio un poco mal por dentro pero lo aceptaba.

-Yo jamás sería celosa, creo que eso mata la relación- pued es algo ovbio.

-Lo se, pero ella era genial- a Margarita le dolía lo que decía.

-Lo se, jamás debí volver- él se sentía mal por lo que le decía.

-De hecho fue genial que volvieras; me hiciste mucha falta- Margarita se alegro de oír eso.

-De verdad- Mordecai solo asiente y se abrazan.

 _En la cocina..._

Eileen y Rigby veían la escena de sus amigos.

-Sabes no son nada por el momento, pero están siempre para apoyarse- dice Rigby.

-Si lo se, no nos volveremos ellos verdad- Eileen se asustaba por volverse como ellos.

-Jamás- a Rigby se le ocurrió algo- mira arriba-

Cuando Eileen ve arriba ve un muerdágo.  
Ella sonrie y se a cerca a él.

-Feliz navidad- le dice.

-Feliz Navidad- se besan por un largo tiempo.

Cuando se separan se ven a los ojos.

-Llevemos el pastel- dice Eileen contenta.

Rigby antes de ir con ella ve como Mordecai y Margarita están muy juntos, más juntos que como novios.

Quién sabe,

Algún Día...

* * *

 ** _Bueno aquí termina, les deseo feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo 2016._**

 ** _Saludos_**


	11. Un Prospero Año Nuevo

**_Capitulo 11:_** _Un Prospero Año Nuevo._

* * *

Un año más termina, y llega uno nuevo, guao no de que decir, fue grandioso, hubieron cosas buenas, como cosas malas, pero nunca olvidaré este año.

-Oye Eileen, ¿ya vienes?- me gritan desde afuera.

-Voy en un momento- guardo unas fotografías.

Salgo y me siento al lado de Rigby, faltan 5 minutos para que termine el año.

-¿Estás ansiosa?- me pregunta.

-Pienso en el año que termina, solo 5 minutos para que termine, recordando los buenos momentos y los no tan buenos- le respondo.

-Te acuerdas cuando te dije que quería ser tu novio- como olvidarlo.

-¿Como olvidarlo?, fue el mejor día en toda mi vida- fue de lo mejor.

-Aun no olvido la cara de Mordo cuando le dije- (n/a: se acuerdan)

-Bueno ya teniamos tiempo, teniamos meses- yo le había contado a Margarita un poco antes.

-Superaste tu miedo a deslizarte- diablos eso.

-Prometiste que no hablariamos de eso otra vez- le doy un golpe en el hombro.

-Lo se, solo que me metiste las uñas, aun tengo algunas cicatrices- jeje.

-Lo siento- río un poco.

-Hola lamento la tardanza- se acercan Mordecai y Margarita.

-No se preocupen, aun faltan 3 minutos- les dice Rigby.

-Bien- dice Margarita.

Rigby me abraza mientras esperamos.

-Fue un gran año- dice Mordecai.

-Si, todo fue genial- ya lo creo.

-Aunque algunas cosas no salieron bien para mi- terminar con tu novia en un matrimonio no es nada lindo y para peores casi estropear el mejor momento.

-Si te refieres con lo del matrimonio y el discurso si lo fue- le recuerda Rigby y le vuelvo a dar un codazo.

-Gracias mapache- se nota el sarcasmo.

-Bueno viejo empieza otro año, las cosas cambian- tal vez fue un mal año para Mordecai.

-Lo se- dice no muy convencido.

-Ya verás- dice Margarita poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias amigos, espero que el año que viene lo sigamos siendo- todos estando juntos.

-Claro- respondemos todos.

-Unos segundos más- dice Rigby.

-Empieza la cuenta regresiva- comenta Mordecai.

-10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

¡ Feliz Año Nuevo 2016 !-

Gritan todos, viendo los fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo a las 00:00 del 1 de enero del 2016.

Rigby me abraza bien fuerte y me da un beso dulce en mis labios.

Apesar de que ya no son novios, se quieren como amigos, se abrazan.

-Será un buen 2016- me dice Rigby.

-Si, lo será- me aferro más a él.

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa!, especial de Año Nuevo 2016, bueno ya este si es el ultimo, gracias por leer mi historia, gracias por sus votos y comentarios.**  
 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap y el dibujo.**

 **Les deseo un Feliz y Prospero Año 2016.**

 **Bye !**


End file.
